


Chapter 5: Choosing A Side

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: Choosing A Side

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters are done in my OC's POV. (Will be stated otherwise).
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

It was almost two months to the day since I had met Crowley, gotten sick and oddly enough had gotten taken in. I had stopped trying to find logic in this situation and had made the best of it. Whatever his reasons were for keeping me alive was beyond me. At this point I was probably considered what most would call a stockholm victim. Was it so bad that I sympathized with him? I didn't want to be alone that was for sure and it would be rude of me not to take his deal. He specialized in them after all. I was impressed. Part of me felt a bit off since shooting that hunter in the leg, however. I would never have done that and I'm not sure what had come over me. There was something about the demon that I liked. Though, I didn't want to admit it to myself, nor ever aloud. 

"What about that night at dinner?" a small voice asked in the back of my head.

"That...that was nothing", I told myself, growing deeper into denial.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night".

I sat at Crowley's desk, toying with a lock of my hair as I scrowled through archives about Samuel Colt. Two cups of chocolate milk shakes sat empty as well several wrappers from Taco Bell and a bowl that had had soup in it. I sipped at an Orange Julius from Dairy Queen every few seconds. My books and notes also cluttered the desk. The king of the crossroads himself was standing by the desk, hands in his pockets. I glanced up to see that he was watching me. I tried to look back at the laptop screen but I was getting unnerved.

"Your going to give me a brain ultzer if you don't go sit down", I pointed out.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, though he smirked.

"Bela Talbot kept her word and sent you that gun and it's been sitting in it's box since last night", I waved my hand, "You standing there watching me isn't going to make it anymore better".

"Oh but I do so love watching you read and twirl your hair around your finger", Crowley continued, making a face, "Your not thinking about research are you?" He wanted to know.

"That's...that's none of your business", I felt my heart quicken and turned back to the computer screen.

"I make it my business darling. Makes me feel important in all the right places", he grinned, chuckling.

My face turned a bright red and I tried to duck out of his line of sight as I grabbed my orange drink and sipped at it. It was true, I wasn't really thinking about this gun nor whom Samuel Colt was. Part of me was still disturbed about seeing Castiel in my dream some nights ago. I know I had seen him but he was gone when I had turned to look. I had tried to call out to him in my dreams every so often but he didn't come again and I knew it was no use. Days after trying again, I had found out Crowley had the place covered in Enochian symbols to keep out angels. I had been right the first time I had ever tried to call for Castiel. I was cut off from the world here.

"It says the gun can kill demons", I read off a sentence before glancing at him.

"So the gun is more than just for show", Crowley glanced over his shoulder at the box before going over and picked it up. He brought to the desk and took it out.

"Be careful", I stood up, wondering had gotten into me as I watched him handle the gun.

"I'm not going to shoot myself", He gave me a look, "Besides, it's not loaded", He showed me the gun was empty and the box was full of ammo. He placed a bullet into the gun and smiled as he closed it and set the gun on the desk. Walking around to the shelf behind me, he set the box of ammo in plain sight. "Good work on research", he smiled.

I sighed and sat back down in the chair and took another sip of my drink. Staring at the computer screen for a moment. There was a small flick as though a wind had come through and the top of the laptop came down and shut. I blinked glancing around. Crowley stood beside me, one hand in his pants pocket, his other hand at his side. 

"What was that for?" I wanted to know, realizing he'd shut the computer himself.

"Get some rest. I've had you sitting there for nearly three days", Crowley replied, "I think I've got all the information I need from watching you type away at that machine".

I was pleasantly surprised at this and frowned slightly. A corner of his mouth smirked and I couldn't help but nod in agreement before getting up. The minute I laid down, I felt exhausted. Fast food and sugar had apparently kept me going. My stomach felt as though I had eaten boxes of chocolate in one sitting. It felt good to close my eyes. Crowley glanced at me for a second and came over to stand over me. I opened my eyes and wondered what he wanted. It had only been five seconds. 

"I find it funny that the entire upstairs has beds and yet you seem content to sleep on this thing", He gestured to the couch, "Suppose it answers a few questions".

"Like what?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Like why you never leave the study when it's time to sleep", Crowley exclaimed before turning and walking back towards his desk. 

I watched him for a few minutes before pulling the blanket up and covering myself with it. I turned over so my back was to the rest of the room. I tried to push what he'd said out of my mind so I could sleep. He had fed me coffee, anything to keep me awake long enough to read up on the gun. Part of me felt like he already knew about that damn thing and just wanted to see how far I could be pushed. If that was the case, he knew my limits. I felt like I could sleep for three weeks. I fell into an uneasy sleep however. I had a dream that I was stuck in a devil's trap. I couldn't move and I felt like a mime trying to get out of it. Crowley was laying on the floor just feet away from me and he was bleeding. I tried to screaming but it felt like he couldn't hear me. The minute I could move and get out and get to him, the ground started to crumble into a dark void. I tried to outrun it but as I reached out to grab hold of him, I woke up.

Sitting up in pure sweat, heart racing, I looked around. My sudden jerk brought the padding footsteps of Growley. The large dog came over and sniffed me before laying his head in my lap. I put my hand on the invisible dog's head and scratched behind his ears. I tried to calm my breathing, reaching up to check my pulse. Thunder rumbled outside and I jumped a little, not expecting the lightening strike. The room was lit up before another rumble of thunder. I checked my phone. It was Friday. I had slept nearly two days straight. Perfect. Laying back down, Growley's breath descended into my face as he tried to lick me. 

"A piece of human bacon your master can't feed you", I joked, patting him.

The dog just seem to whine and gave a low bark, panting and wagging it's tail. I wondered why I wasn't puppy chow. The dog had found me on it's own while I was in the study by myself the first night I had slept here. At first I had thought it was because I had had Crowley's jacket on me but the dog followed me around, allowed me to walk it. It guarded the door whenever I was alone. It was weird. Maybe I hid my fear well or maybe it respected a strong human being? I wasn't sure. The dog licked my hand before going off to guard the door again. I sighed and shut my eyes, deciding to keep sleeping. Or at least try to. The next dream I had I woke up in a motel room bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment or so before looking around. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and nearly froze. Crowley was laying on his side beside me, grinning. "Hello darling", He replied, a playful smirk on his face. 

When I opened my eyes the storm had semi-passed and there was just a sprinkle of rain out. It was sometime in the morning. I nearly jumped when I saw Crowley sitting at his desk. He caught my movement and gave me a look.

"I do have that effect on people", He joked. 

I jumped up suddenly, face flushed, "Stay out of my head", I told him, going for the door.

"What's got you so up tight?" He frowned, looking confused.

"Nothing. Just...just stay out of my head", I waved my hands at him.

Crowley frowned, not sure what to make of my behavior. I hurried to the downstairs bathroom and closed the door behind me. Turning on the sink, I splashed some water onto my face. A second later, I heard some sort of wind come into the room and looked up to see Crowley standing behind me.

"You are more flustered than a virgin in a whorehouse", He stated, "Excuse the metaphor. But I believe you owe me an explanation".

"I don't owe you anything", I told him.

"Ah but that's where your wrong. You told me to stay out of your head which could only mean you were thinking about me in a sexy way", Crowley looked rather satisfied, "If there's something you want to admit, I won't tell".

"I have nothing to admit", I turned to go to the door but he stood in my way.

"King of the crossroads, love", He smirked, "I may have been born sometime in the past but it certainly wasn't yesterday", he paused, looking at me, "I hear denial in your voice. Maybe I should strap you down and make you tell me".

I felt my face flush, "You can't tell me that you didn't make me imagine what I dreamed about", I muttered. 

"Why would I? I'm not that cruel", Crowley said, "You could have taken the easy road. Left. Been on your way. But you thought about it and decided to stay and help", he paused, glancing at the ceiling before turning back to me, "What's in it for you if you stayed?" 

I laughed a little, "If your talking about yourself-"

He eyed me for a second, smiling, "Goes back our conversation about us being friends. You knew what you were getting into. I'm a demon and you should know better than to trust a demon", he sighed and shifted from one foot to the other, "Your worried about me".

"Your twisting my words", I tried to defend myself.

"You yelled at me to stay out of your head. You enjoyed out little evening out", Crowley made a face, shrugging, "The whole sodding world is crumbling as we speak and you would rather live out your possible last days with me", he gave me a cheeky smile, "That still leaves a lot to the imagination".

I could neither confirm or deny this and just stared at him. Heart beating at every word. I just pressed my lips together and stared down at the ground. Cheeks blushing brightly. Crowley just watched me, analyzing my face for a moment. When I finally glanced up, he'd left. I just slumped against the wall, trying to calm myself down. Taking deep breathes. After a moment or so, I left the bathroom and went back to the study. He wasn't there. The colt sat on the desk. I just walked over to the window seat and sat down. Pulling my legs up, resting my chin on my knees. Staring out at the rain. I pressed my face against the glass. It was cold. I closed my eyes and remembered back when I used to ride the buses to one town after the next. Just disappeared into the crowd. Nobody knew me. Nobody knew I existed. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and nearly jumped again. Crowley was standing beside me, hands in his pockets. Staring out into the rain.

"The sodding world is crumbling and we're the only pieces that can be held together", I thought to myself as I watched him carefully. 

I was fooling myself sure but there had to be hope where hope no longer existed. I had to believe there was still some decency left. A shred of light. When he glanced at me, I looked away, flushing again. We had the colt. And he was a crossroads demon. A powerful demon at that.

"Is there a war coming?" I asked aloud.

"Apart from what I hear from my sources, I'm not sure", Crowley answered, "Lilith keeps her sources close. Can't just ask for the secret password now can I?"

I looked at him, "I'm on your side", I told him.

"Oh? Enlighten me to what changed your mind", He wanted to know.

"Does it matter?" I asked, looking away slightly.

Crowley tilted his head, shrugging, "Suppose I'm just curious. Flattered you chose my side but you're still a human".

I looked back at him, "The human race is always going to be doomed. And your the only friend I've got. I'm standing with you whether you want me to or not".

Crowley took one hand out of his pocket and cupped my chin, eyes looking back at me, "I can live with that", he smiled before dropping his hand from my face and moving away from me.

I watched him go near the fire place and heat it up without really needing to touch it. My heart beat quickened and nearly fell into my stomach. I hugged my knees a bit more and just watched the rain cover the glass.


End file.
